


Jim's Voice

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Depression, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, MPD, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Schizophrenia, did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next day Richard woke up to a messy room with a stranger standing in front of him. He felt a stinging pain in his knee as he stood up. He noticed that his jeans were ripped and there were bite marks with blood dripping from the incisions. </p><p>“So you’re the screamer,” Said the stranger. The boy was about fifteen, the same as Richard. He had dark brown curly hair. The boy also had high cheekbones, which Jim saw immediately. The boy was quite tall and he scared Richard.</p><p>“Y-Yes… why?” He asked, sitting on his bed shakily. </p><p>“Well first, you’re annoying. Second, I needed to see if I was right about my deductions. Third, because I heard the other nurses talking about you in the hall. I heard that your name is Richard. I’m Sherlock Holmes.”  The boy said, quite quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Richard arched his back and screamed. The nurses tried to push him back down onto the bed and calm him. The nurses were franticly trying to find someone else to help, preferably a doctor. Finally, Dr. Watson ran into the room. Richard’s eyes widened. After what happened last time Richard was scared of his personal caretaker. Dr. Watson on the other hand, had become more confident when working with Richard ever since last time. He continued to scream louder and louder.

“Don’t let him touch me! He’s a Monster!” Richard shouted as Dr. Watson advanced towards him.

_You know, Richy, Dr. Watson wants to take you into his office and push you on his desk and pull down your trousers, so he can-_

“Make Jim Stop, Please!” Richard’s hands were over his ears, as if he could block out Jim’s voice. Tears streamed down his face.

_We all know, Bunny that I’ll never stop, I love you too much. The doctors, the nurses, the other patients, you, and me, we all know. Dr. Watson wants to take you as his own and I just can’t let that happen, can I?_

Richard calmed slightly with Jim’s comforting words of love. It was rare of Jim to ever mention love except when he was talking about Dr. Watson. He was always so protective over Richard, even if he was just a voice. Well, to the doctors and nurses he was just a voice. To Richard, Jim was a friend, an enemy, another opinion, a cheat sheet for homework and class work.The nurses left Dr. Watson and Richard alone in the room. Richard kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see his Doctor. Jim was chuckling harshly, sensing Richard’s fear of being alone with this older man.

“What was Jim saying today?” asked Dr. Watson in, what seemed to be, a calm and soothing voice. He put his hand on Richard’s leg, he flinched away. Instead, He began rubbing Richard’s back.

“H-He was talking about you…” He finally looked up at the doctor. Dr. Watson had a face full of confusion, exhaustion, frustration, and curiosity.

“What about me?”

“He’s saying bad and mean th-things about you.” Richard looked away from him and closed his eyes. He had a terrible headache, there was too much noise in the room next door. It sounded like someone was shooting a wall or something of the like.

“Like what?”

_Lie to him, don’t let him know about what we already know._

“Uh, a lot of things.” He laid down on his bed, knowing it was probably a bad idea with Dr. Watson in the room.

_Sit up you dumb ar-_

“Don’t swear, Jim.” Richard hissed through clenched teeth and he sat up.

“What? Did you say something?”

“Uh, no. Just talking to myself.”

“Yourself or Jim?”

“Myself, why does it matter? You can’t help me anyway.” Richard grumbled and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall behind his bed.

Richard’s room was like all the others in the institution. It had plain white walls, a white bed with wooden legs and a wooden frame, a wooden wardrobe, and a window to look out to the courtyard. The bed was on the left side of the room, in the corner of the room, against the wall. The brown wardrobe was on the other side of the room in the opposite corner. The window was on the wall opposite of the door. There was even a bathroom beside the wardrobe.

“Now, who said we can’t help?” Dr. Watson asked, tilting his head slightly.

“I thought of it myself. I actually think for myself sometimes. Jim isn’t always in my head-”

_That was another lie, I’m always here but I just don’t talk the whole time._

Richard continued, “I mean, I’ve been here for six years and you still haven’t helped me.” Richard remembered his first day in the institution.

He was nine and he was still bruised from his father’s last beating. A woman showed him around and showed him his room. He unpacked his things as he thought if this was a good or bad thing, moving into an institution. He was excited and nervous at first. He was leaving home, which was the only place he had ever really known. Yet, he was also getting away from his abusive father. Dr. Watson was about the third person he met. The first was the woman who showed him around, and the second was a girl, about seven, two years younger than Richard. She said that her name was Molly and that she was there because she had severe social anxiety.

“Richard? Are you still there?” Dr. Watson asked, waving his hand in front of Richard’s eyes.

_You zoned out again, you really do have some problems, don’t you? Oh, I forgot, I’m one of them!_

He didn’t respond, the noise in the room beside him got louder. Richard heard Jim start to chuckle again. He started to hit the back of his head against the wall, trying to signal the other person to be quiet, to get Dr. Watson to go away, and to try to get Jim out of his head. “Richard! Stop it, if you break this wall again, or the wardrobe, then you will have to be punished!” He said sternly, trying to hold Richard’s head away from the wall.

_You know what that means Richard! I was right, like always. I bet you can’t wait to go into his office to be ‘punished’!_

Richard stopped suddenly and began crying. He laid down on his bed, not caring about what Jim said. Dr. Watson left the room and locked the door with the keys that were hanging around his neck.He didn’t want to be responsible for the crack in the wall or the small droplets of blood on the wall again.

Richard had to learn the hard way that the doors here could lock from the outside. It was a week after he had moved in. He had started to listen to what Jim was saying. _You’re an idiot and no one will ever love you. I bet you liked it when daddy raped you, you liked the attention didn’t you. You should just die so you don’t have to suffer through this anymore._ Richard threw things around and had injured one of the staff members with a hard cover fairy tale book he had brought from home. They locked him in the room and he thought he was stuck and cried even hardier. He ended up crying himself to sleep that night.

Richard sat beside his bed, and put his legs to his chest. He curled himself up and wrapped his arms around his legs. The memories of home and father came flooding back all at once. He bit his left knee to stop himself from screaming, just like a week after he moved in, he cried himself to sleep.

The next day Richard woke up to a messy room with a stranger standing in front of him. He felt a stinging pain in his knee as he stood up. He noticed that his jeans were ripped and there were bite marks with blood dripping from the incisions.

“So you’re the screamer,” Said the stranger. The boy was about fifteen, the same as Richard. He had dark brown curly hair. The boy also had high cheekbones, which Jim saw immediately. The boy was quite tall and he scared Richard.

_He’s not that bad looking, maybe you should try to get him before anyone else does._

“Y-Yes… why?” He asked, sitting on his bed shakily.

“Well first, you’re annoying. Second, I needed to see if I was right about my deductions. Third, because I heard the other nurses talking about you in the hall. I heard that your name is Richard. I’m Sherlock Holmes.” The boy said, quite quickly.

“I-I’m Richard Brook, I’m here for schizophrenia and kind of dissociation identity disorder. What are you here for?” Richard asked, trying to start a conversation with the ‘Sherlock’ boy.

“I have no idea, probably for Asperger syndrome. I don’t have anything wrong with me that I know, not even Asperger syndrome.” Sherlock kept staring at Richard. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and Dr. Watson walked in.

“Richard, what did you do to yourself?” Asked Dr. Watson.

“Isn’t it obvious? He bit himself through his clothes. You people really are stupid here,” Sherlock shook his head in disappointment and disapproval.

“Why are you here anyway?” Growled Richard, “Both of you.”

“I’m here to check on you since your break down yesterday,” Dr. Watson responded, glaring at Richard. Just then did he notice that Dr. Watson had a big bruise on his forehead, probably from him throwing his book without realizing it.

“I’m here because I wanted to see who this boy was and I need someone to deduce. Unless you want me to shoot the wall again.” Sherlock said with a smug smirk.

 “Just go back to your room, Sherlock,” Dr. Watson sighed and he guided him to the door, lightly pushing him out. After Sherlock was gone, Dr. Watson stared at Richard for a while. Most of his attention was on Richard’s knee.

“Sit down, let me see your knee,” Richard obeyed and sat on his bed and lifted up his pant leg. He sniffled slightly when Dr. Watson touched him, not liking the contact. Dr. Watson went into the hall and came back with the First Aid kit that was on the wall beside every room. He cleaned his wound and gave Richard a cloth to put over his markings, as that’s what Jim called them, if they started bleeding again.

_Richy, you should burn the cloth again. You know how messy and beautiful blood can be. Maybe you’ll actually be able to go to John’s office. Speaking of John, that’s Dr. Watson’s first name, did you know he’s marrying Nurse Mary Morstan? What a wonderful wedding that will be. I wonder if we’ll be invited._

There was a knock on the door and it opened a crack. It was Molly, she was always so nice to Richard. He knew how hard it was for her to talk to people, so he thought of himself as special in a good way. Jim called him special in a mean way all the time. Always saying that Richard was so special he should be in a museum.

“Uh, I heard about your incident last night,” She whispered, she was barely audible. Richard nodded and she took that as a signal to come in. She sat next to him, her face was pale and yet, still bright pink. Dr. Watson left quickly and quietly, not wanting to disrupt Molly’s actual conversation that she started.

“Oh, if I may ask, how?” He looked at her and noticed that she was actually smiling. He smiled too, it was a rare occasion when she even looked at him.

“I-I heard some nurses talking a-about y-you in the h-hall. Th-they said that t-they’re glad they d-don’t have to take c-care of you. They also said t-that they wished y-you weren’t h-here. But I’m glad that you’re here, don’t w-worry,”

Molly looked down at her hands that were shaking.

  _How comforting…_

“Shut up, Jim,” Richard said aloud. He wasn’t really worried about Molly hearing Jim and his conversations. She’d heard them before.

 **“Will Richard Brook come down to Dr. Watson’s office, please.”** Said the voice over the PA system.

“I-I have to go, I guess, bye Molly.” He smiled slightly and left his room with his door open.

_Now let’s have some fun!_


	2. Chapter 2

Richard was waiting in Dr. Watson’s office for him. Jim was bored and was now singing ‘I Want It All’ for the third time that day. Richard began humming in tune with Jim’s singing. Dr. Watson entered right before Jim began singing again. “So, we need to talk about something,” Dr. Watson sat down in his big, brown, leather chair. It reminded Richard of a supervillain’s chair. Dr. Watson set down some files and began arranging them.

_I figured, why else would we be here? Maybe you’re here to get ‘punished’!_

“So, this is about you having your fit last night,” Dr. Watson stood up and began walking behind Richard. Richard’s face flushed, he could feel the blood drain from him. Just then, Jim took control and everything went black.

_Don’t worry, I’ve got this._

 

 

When everything came back and Richard could see, he was being pushed up against the desk and bent over. “No! Please don’t! Please don’t rape me!” screamed Richard, he rested his head in his arms and sobbed.

“What? I’m not going to! What made you think that?” Dr. Watson let go of Richard, but was very cautious. When Richard opened his eyes he saw four scratches going from up above Dr. Watson’s right eye that went down to his cheek. They looked like nail marks.

“What happened?” Richard asked, “What did I do to you?” He felt like he was going to throw up. Richard was dismissed by Dr. Watson, after finding out that he had lunged at him and scratched his face. When he got in the hall, Sherlock was standing, waiting for him.

"What’s his name?” Sherlock asked putting on some gloves. Richard’s eyes grew wide. He stuttered and stumbled over his partial words, not making any sense. Richard didn’t think that it was an amazing deduction that there seemed to be another soul in Richard.

When he was finally able to create words (That made sense) he said, “Uhm, Jim, his name is Jim. But, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you have those gloves on?” Sherlock grinned mischievously.

“Oh, just an experiment,” Richard would have asked more questions, if it hadn’t been for Carl Powers, who grabbed him from behind. Carl was a strong individual, since his Intermittent Explosive Disorder usually got the best of him. Carl picked up Richard and put him over his shoulder. Richard punched at Carl’s back, trying to get his attention and make him put him down. He started screaming at the top of his lungs. Richard looked wide eyed at Sherlock, hoping that he would come and help. But, Sherlock just ran down the hall, somewhere out of Richard’s sight. Carl left Baker Hall (Which was where Richard was housed, in room 220B, next to Sherlock at 221B. The A’s are on the left, and the B’s are on the right). Richard just closed his eyes and rested his head on Carl’s shoulder.

When they had reached their destination, the Cafeteria, Carl put Richard down. There was a pole behind Richard. One of the few guards handed Carl a strait jacket and a chain, because Carl was the one of the strongest people here, he was basically a security guard for hire. That’s why Carl was treated much better than everyone else (Most of the security guards had other jobs, like Greg Lastrade, he was a guard and the main janitor). Carl forced Richard’s arms through the holes, and crossed them in front of him. But he didn’t stop there, he took the extra cloth of the arms on the jacket and crossed them over the back of the pole, attaching Richard to it. Carl then, grabbed the chain and wrapped it around Richard’s neck. He wrapped it loose enough that Richard could move his head around, tight enough that if he tried to stand, move forward or escape, then it would choke him. Richard just sighed, this wasn’t the first time this happened. Anderson, the other janitor probably was looking into Dr. Watson’s office when Jim got a little over protective. Richard he heard another sigh behind him. It was some of the other patients, looking disappointedly down at him.

_Arse hats…_

Richard growled at Jim. He began to wriggle and try and escape. “You know, if you just sit there, the strait jacket will loosen itself,” said someone above him. It was Nurse Mary, Richard smiled. Mary was always nice to Richard. She shooed the other patients and guards away from him. She leaned on the pole, making sure no one came near. “Now the chain,” She stated, “that’s another story.” Richard chuckled, he was at ease with Mary by him. At least with her by him, Carl couldn't knee him or kick him in the face like he did last time.

_You know, if you would just not make a fool of yourself, you’d be fine! Why are you so clumsy? Do you remember that one time when you dropped your tray of food on Sally? I mean, if you hadn’t done that, she might not have kicked your arse!_

“I just wish I was normal,” Richard sighed. He could see Sherlock over by the entrance. Mary pat Richard on the back, then left. Richard closed his eyes, and focused on what he could hear. It wasn’t a very good idea, considering that Jim was always blabbering on and on and on, making it harder to listen to what was going on around him. He heard the sound of someone clear their throat. He opened his eyes to see Sherlock straddling a chair in front of him.

“So, is this a normal occurrence?” he asked looking around at the other people in the cafeteria. “Watch this,” he said as he headed towards Carl. Carl was in his normal group of tough guys, which included some other people named Magnussen, Harold Saxon, and this newer guy named Norman Bates. “Carl, if I’m right, your mother was a prostitute and your father abused her, physically, emotionally, and mentally. After your father murdered her, you had no one to stop you from doing bad. You were then caught by the police and placed in the Fandom Institution/ here after multiple out bursts in prison,” Sherlock starred at him with a smug grin. Carl growled something Richard couldn’t hear, next thing he knew Carl swung his oversized fist at Sherlock. Richard closed his eyes, expecting to her a loud thud and a crack against the aluminum floor.

When he opened his eyes he found Sherlock still standing with his fists up. He wished he had kept his eyes open. Carl was on the floor. It was so silent and Richard didn’t hear anything fall. It looked as if Carl was asleep. Sherlock looked back over to Richard, and nodded his head. Richard nodded back, smiling. Richard waited with anticipation for Sherlock to help him out of the strait jacket. Sherlock just left the cafeteria. Richard thought he was just leaving to go get some tools. He waited and waited and waited. He was there for about an hour before it finally sank in that Sherlock wasn’t coming back.

It was about 10:30 PM when someone came to help Richard out of the strait jacket and guide him to his room. When he got to his room, he curled up on his bed, closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. Richard was right about to fall asleep at around 12:04 when there was this little tingle of pain in his stomach. Richard just though it was him being hungry. Then he realized that this pain was more intense than just a little hunger. Richard groaned as the pain grew. He curled up into a tighter ball. Suddenly, a pounding headache took place. Richard then thought about how Jim hadn’t said anything at all since Carl had been drugged (Which was the conclusion Richard had made). He stood up and stumbled to the small bathroom in his room. He kneeled down and rested his head on the edge of the toilet.

I _guess I was wrong. This Sherlock boy doesn’t look good for you. He’s dangerous, and I think I saw a twinkle of lust and greed in his eyes. He could be the danger and not Dr. Watson. So, I have concluded that you must stay away from him._

“B-But I like him. H-He’s nice and h-,” Richard blushed, “he isn’t that bad looking.”

_No Buts!!_

Richard flinched at how loud Jim shouted. He wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up Sherlock and Molly, who were sleeping in the rooms next to him. Richard finally vomited into the toilet. He whimpered and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “O-Okay, I’ll stay away from him,” Richard sniffed as his stomach began to calm itself.

 _Good, now my little bunny, get some sleep._ Richard trudged back to his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes. Almost immediately he feel into a deep sleep.

**He was in a white room like in every dream. Jim was sitting in the lone chair in the room. Richard took his position, which was laying his head on Jim’s leg. Richard sighed as he felt Jim’s fingers glide through his hair. Richard flinched away from his touch. “Richy, I’m just trying to do what’s best for you, you know that don’t you?” Jim asked, Richard nodded. Jim grabbed Richard’s hair and yanked it back. “You’ll just have to pay me back in some other way for my protection,” He grinned and looked up and down Richard’s body. Jim stood up from the chair and Richard stood in front of him. He looked at the floor, “Look at me,” Jim said in a soft voice. Richard kept his head down, just raising his eyes. Jim roughly grabbed his jaw, lifting it up and growled “Properly,” Richard held up his chin and looked Jim in the eyes. “Good, now,” Jim grinned, “I have decided that if you go near Sherlock, I will take control for the day.” Then suddenly, Jim’s face went white, his grin disappeared. “Get up!” Jim slapped Richard, “Wake up! Someone’s in your room!”**

Richard’s eyes flew open. He sat up, to see a short figure in the doorway. His breathing hitched in his throat, “Just calm down,” The voice said, it was Dr. Watson. “Sherlock said that you were screaming in your sleep,” He sat down at the end of Richard’s bed.

“I-I was? I-I didn’t scream i-in m-my dream,” His face went red. Maybe he squealed or whimpered, but he sure didn’t scream. Dr. Watson stood up and offered his hand to Richard. “Come on,” Dr. Watson whispered, “How about we ask Sherlock about that, he’s in my office.”

“N-No! I-I mean no thank you… I’m fi-fine,” He squealed as he laid back down in his bed. Dr. Watson sighed in frustration. “Come on, Richard,” Dr. Watson sat on Richard’s bed. He lifted the slim figure, so he was sitting up. Richard nodded and went with his Doctor.

_Don’t you dare! If you see Sherlock, you’ll regret it! Remember what happened last time you disobeyed!?_

Richard didn’t care what Jim had to say at the moment. All he wanted to do was get out of his god forsaken room.


	3. S. MORAN

Richard walked down the hall. Dr. Watson behind him. They were nearing the office. Jim was barking orders at him. Dr. Watson was about to open the door to his office, when suddenly Jim appeared in front of Richard. This had never happened before. Jim wiped his hands on his pants and sighed, “I didn’t want to have to do this, but I had to. It’s for your own good,” Jim started to make his way towards Richard. Dr. Watson had opened the door and was waiting for him to enter. Richard couldn’t speak. He stumbled back.

Dr. Watson knitted his eyebrow. “Uh, Richard? Are you ok?” Richard’s breathing sped up. He clutched his chest. Jim just kept walking towards him, shaking his head in disappointment. He was reaching his hand out, trying to touch Richard. Jim’s finger almost brushed against his shirt sleeve.

Richard swiveled on his heels and began sprinting down the hall. He pumped his legs as he made his way down the corridor. He could hear Dr. Watson yelling down the hall. He could hear other people running down the hall after him. Not just Dr. Watson, but someone else. He looked behind him, Sherlock was sprinting ahead.

“Richard!” Sherlock shouted down the hall. Richard returned his attention to the walkway in front of him. He was about to turn when Jim materialized in front of him. It seemed as if he was watching Scotty beam someone down from ‘Star Trek’. Jim laughed manically. Richard tried to quickly maneuver away when he fell. His legs fell from under him. He put his arms out, to try and break his fall. Instead his arms buckled under pressure. He let out a scream of pain and slid forward. He, very cliché like, stopped at Jim’s feet. “Well, this has been fun while it lasted, but now it’s time to stop playing around. Daddy’s had enough and is very disappointed. Little Richy has made Daddy very upset.”

Sherlock was standing above him while Jim lectured him. Sherlock was about to lift him up, when Jim poked Richard’s nose. Everything went black.

 

 

 

Richard’s eyes flickered open as he was being pushed on a gurney. He saw someone standing above him. Was he hurt? What happened? His mind swam with thoughts. As his vision cleared up he was able to make up the face of someone who was known as ‘Chief Superintendent’.

“You little Rascal! I don’t see why we even try with these kids! Why can’t we just eliminate them all?” Richard noticed that Chief’s nose was bleeding. He was just beginning to put things together when the gurney burst through the doors to an all too familiar room. There was a white bed that had wires connected to suction cups. The EST room.

Richard’s eyes went wide. He screamed as they undid the restraints that held him down to the gurney. They placed him on the bed and re-velcroed his wrists to the bed’s rails. Chief placed a headphone like device on his temples. They placed the wired in suction cups on his chest. One of the nurses placed a rubber biting guard in his mouth.

“This better teach him not to attack people of higher authority!” Chief turned the nob on the machine to 200 milliamps. This was enough to kill a person. Richard prepared himself for the shock, tears streaming from his eyes.

He heard a door swing open. “Chief! What are you doing?! You could kill him!” He heard someone shout. He opened his eyes. He almost smiled seeing Dr. Watson by his bed. Richard tried to talk, but the mouth guard only muffled and slurred his words.

“I know, Doctor, that’s why I’m doing it.” He stated as he was about to pull the switch. Dr. Watson reached over and slid the knob to around 75 milliamps. Chief had already pulled the switch, hitting Richard with 75 milliamps, surging through his body.

Richard dug his finger nails into his palms and bit down on the bite guard. He screamed through it, throwing his head back. His knuckles were white and it looked like his skin would rip off. His body convulsed, the veins in his neck were protruding. It felt like burning, hot magma was shooting through his veins. Tears stung his eyes, pouring down his cheeks.

3 seconds later, it was all over. Richard’s body stopped moving. He let out a choked sob. Dr. Watson undid the Velcro. He mumbled something that Richard couldn’t hear. He knew that Dr. Watson didn’t Electroshock Therapy. Richard was about to thank Dr. Watson, but everything disappeared again.

 

 

When he opened his eyes he was on his knees. He heard the rustling of clothing. He turned around to see who it was. Before he was able to turn half way to see the person, a disgusting flavor hit him. It was bitter and salty. He remembered this taste all too well from before the institution. He turned to see Sebastian Wilkes, one of the security guards, doing up his belt.

“Wow, Richy. I never knew you had that in you.” He chuckled. Wilkes leaned down and his lips connected to Richard’s. He forced his tongue into the boy’s mouth. Richard jumped up and ran out. He didn’t even know where he was. Before he could check, he went back to darkness.

 

 

He opened his eyes to see a knee flying towards his face. He didn’t have time to move before it came crashing into his face. “What were you trying to do, you little Queer?” Carl snarled. Richard realized he was on his knees again. He was about to stand, when suddenly a fist came down on his face. He looked up to see a new face.

This new face obviously didn’t know what he was doing. He looked scared, probably Carl is making him do this. Richard blinked rapidly, wiping his sleeve under his nose to see blood appear on his hand and shirt. Again, before he could clear his mind of confusion, he was floating back into the darkness of his mind.

That’s how the day went for him. Waking up, blacking out, waking up, and blacking out. One moment he would be asleep, then he would have to be up and alert. That’s how it was. It wasn’t like you go into swirling darkness and you get really dizzy, it’s just like sleep. Your eyes are opened one second, the next you’re sleeping.

Choking

Darkness

Getting a swirly

Darkness

Getting beat up

Darkness

Being slapped and punched

Darkness

Having things thrown at him

Darkness

Getting his head smashed into things

Darkness

Yelling

Darkness

Seizure

Darkness

When Jim had finally decided that the deed was done, he allowed Richard to wake up. Richard, thinking he would go back to the dark nightmares of his mind, didn’t even bother to open his eyes. He realized there wasn’t even any light penetrating his eyelids, so he cautiously opened his eyes. What he saw surprised him: more darkness. It was pitch black and gelid in the room. He sat up from what he was lying on. It was a regular institution bed. Then he felt something on his neck, it felt like two metal prongs attached to a plastic box, and it had a strap around it which was attached to his neck. A shock collar.

He slid to the corner of the bed, expecting a wall to be behind him, instead it was empty nothing. He fell off the bed with a short, surprised yelp. He heard someone, or something, shuffle in the corner. Richard’s head snapped up quickly, “Uhm, h-hello?”

“Yes?” said a rough voice from the corner. Richard stood up and walked towards the direction the voice came from. His fingers ran into a wall instead of the human he expected.

“J-Jim?” Richard stuttered out. He shrank back and tried to look around through the fog of blackness.

“Who? I’m not Jim,” The voice replied, it seemed to be on the other side of the room now. Maybe it was a sick joke, but Richard wanted to be sure.

“What’s your name then?” He asked. He turned his back to the wall he had found and leaned on it. It was even more gelid then the air.

“Severin Moran, yours?” The voice cleared its throat and shuffled a bit more.

“I-I’m Richard Brook. If you don’t mind me asking, where are we?” He squeaked as he felt his wandering hand land on something. It was another hand, but much colder than his own. The hand slid out from under his almost as soon as they touched.

“We’re in the isolation chamber,” Severin nonchalantly replied. Richard sighed, he should have known. He’d been almost everywhere in this hospital, how could he not recognize one of the isolation chambers. Suddenly, the collar around Richard’s neck felt like fire. He tried to cry out but he was doubled over in pain, the sound caught in his throat.

“No! No! No! They’re back! I know you’re there!” Severin shouted. He fell to the ground shaking his head. His palms were pushing into his eyes, as if he could block out what he was seeing and hearing.

Then, the door opened revealing a bright light. Richard covered his eyes, shielding them from the light. He was grabbed roughly as he heard soft voices consoling Severin. They sound almost identical. He turned to see another Severin, but this one had a large scar crossing over his right eye. Richard recognized him as one of the few guards. His tag said S. MORAN. He blinked several times, trying to get used to the bright light coming from the hall.

“Come on, Richard,” Dr. Watson called from the hall. Richard almost tackled him at the sight, he was overwhelmed with different emotions. Anger, he hadn’t cured him yet. Joy, he wanted to be in control of his body and hug someone he knew. Confusion, why had Jim let him go? He just followed instinct and followed Dr. Watson’s voice.

He was waiting outside the door. Richard’s arms flew up and wrapped themselves around Dr. Watson’s neck. He lifted himself so he would properly rest his head on his shoulder. He could hear Severin in the room sniffling and whimpering, followed by consoling voices.

Richard didn’t know why, but he felt something between him and Severin. Was he falling for _another_ guy? What about Sherlock? Would Jim mind? Molly…what about Molly?! Did he like Molly or were they just good friends? So many questions filled his head as Dr. Watson cautiously placed his arms around Richard’s slender waist.

_Richy~!_

Richard almost groaned in annoyance. He was just getting back in control, he needed to see what Jim had done and what he needed to fix. Dr. Watson let go of him and began to walk down the hall, away from Richard. He had to think fast so someone could contain him if Jim got back in control. “Dr. Watson! I-I need to talk to you!” He shouted as he sprinted down the hall after him.

Dr. Watson turned to face him. “Ok, just meet me in my office,” and he was gone with a swivel of his heel.

“Ok,” Richard mumbled under his breath.

_Fine, I just get back and you already want to see Dr. Watson again!? What a dull life you lead…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to explain that EST stands for Electro Shock Therapy. It is much safer these days and just had a bad rap back then.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, just and A/N, I'm so happy that my fic has made it near the top of the richard Brook/jim Moriarty fanfic list! I want to thank all of you guys supporting me out there. Oh, one more thing. Ever since school started I haven't been able to work on this as much as I would like but don't worry, I won't abandon it! I'll work on it whenever I can.
> 
> ~Love Mini_Moriarty


	4. After Effects

“So, Richard, what did you need to talk to me about?” Dr. Watson asked. Unlike last time Dr. Watson didn’t sit down in his chair. He sat on the corner of the desk, nearest to Richard.

“Uhm, what have I done the past few days?” Richard squeaked.

"You? You mean Jim?” Dr. Watson sighed. “I see you met Severin Moran. How did he seem to you?” Richard thought back to Severin. He seemed funny, smart, confused, just over all normal. 

"Uhm, he seemed normal to me. Although I guess I’m not the most fit person to answer this question considering I’ve been here for six years, ten months, two weeks, and four days.” Dr. Watson had a questioning look on his face, then shrugged it away.

“Well, he is the one of the newer patients here. He also has schizophrenia, but his is more near paranoid, unlike yours.” Dr. Watson was digging in his pocket for something. Then he pulled out a packet of gum. He opened the pack, and popped a piece into his mouth.

He offered some to Richard. He waved his arms in dismissal, “No, thanks.” Richard leaned back in the chair. “So, about Jim. Well, you attacked Chief Superintendent. Then after you were shocked you kind of flirted with Guard Sebastian Wilkes and he took you into a closet. God knows what happened in there. You got into a big fight with Carl Powers. After that you kind of…” Dr. Watson mumbled the end.

Richard leaned forward, “What did you say? You mumbled.” Dr. Watson sighed then looked up, “You kind of made a bomb out of some supplies and injured several people, including Sherlock, Nurse Mary, Carl Powers, and Molly.” A bomb? Richard didn’t even know how to make a bomb. Then again, Jim did it, not him.

He nodded and stood up, “thank you for that, uhm, information…” Richard opened the door and walked out quietly.

“Hey! Queer whore! Over here!” It was Carl’s gang. Although they were much stronger then Richard he was much faster and smaller, so he could hide better. He decided to use these things to his advantage and ran. Then it hit him, literally. He ran into another person, intending to apologize and keep going, he got up and was about to run again, until the person grabbed his wrist.

“Hey, Richie,” Sebastian Wilkes purred. His other hand made its way to the small of Richard’s back. Richard’s face flushed, he really didn’t want to go through this again. Sebastian pressed himself against him, now he was stuck between Sebastian and the wall.

“N-Not now, S-Sebastian,” Richard stepped to the side, trying to escape the large man. Sebastian just followed his steps, forcing him against the wall even harder. Carl’s group was staring at him, snickering to themselves.

“Go on Sebastian!” They cheered, egging him on. The newer teen who Richard had seen when he was being beat up was also there. He seemed to have suffered the same fate. His face was also bruise and a couple of scabs were forming.

“Oi! What are you doin’ down there?” Shouted a gravelly voice. Wilkes turn to face him, a small smirk appearing on his face.

“What? Do want a chance with him first, Moran?” Wilkes stepped back and shoved Richard towards the large figure.

“No I don’t, you twat! This could be considered abuse of a patient! If you do this, if I do this or if I even watch you, I could get fired and I’m not letting that happen,” The figure growled. Moran, Moran? It sounded so familiar… Richard turn around the face the man and it suddenly clicked, he was Severin’s brother. Almost as soon as it connected, the muscular man looked down at Richard and let out a low growl. Richard looked at him confused, he wasn’t an animal so he shouldn’t be growling. Maybe it was a defect of some kind.

_He wants you to go away Richie…_

Taking Jim’s words into consideration, Richard nodded to the man in thanks, and started to walk away. The boys in Carl’s gang were still at the end of the hall, guffawing. Richard let out a sigh and walked towards his room.

When he entered, he saw Dr. Watson and Severin. Severin was sitting at Richard’s desk and Dr. Watson had his hand on his shoulder, talking to him in a hushed tone.Suddenly Severin shouted, “I don’t care!” He jumped up and glared down at the doctor.Dr. Watson took a step back and saw Richard out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, Richard. I didn’t see you there. Severin and I are having a bit of a quarrel over dormitories. You see, he wants to share a room with you, for whatever reason, after that short period of bonding time. You don’t want a roommate, do you?” Dr. Watson stepped over to Richard. His face looked soft and nice, but his eyes were demanding.

“I-I wouldn’t mind having a roommate. We’d need another bed and I don’t think that he would enjoy having a room with me, but I’m fine with that.” Richard shrugged off the doctor’s soul crushing glare and stepped towards, the now quite placid Severin.

“Your loss,” Dr. Watson mumbled as he passed Richard and stepped out of the room and into the hallway. Severin sat back down at the desk and started to shuffle through the hundreds of pieces of notebook paper that were in the drawers. Richard’s face dropped.

_Maybe he’s a perverted roommate. Hey, you could help him ‘relieve stress!’_

Jim chuckled at his own joke and went back to his usual gibberish. Whenever Richard asked what he was saying he replied that he was speaking Yiddish and that they were real words. Sometimes if Jim was really bored he would speak some Welsh and Irish. Richard’s thoughts were interrupted by an aggravated snarl, “What’s this?” Severin asked, shoving several papers into Richard’s chest. He stumbled back and grabbed the papers, Jim let out a stifled laugh. They were erotic drawings of Severin and himself.

“Oh my god…” Richard mumbled, flipping through the pictures. They were drawn just right to where it looked like his pencil strokes and his hand writing. Jim’s hand writing was much nicer than Richard’s. “I-I didn’t draw these! I swear!” Richard continued to look through the pictures. His face burned a bright crimson, flaring even brighter when he came along another pile of these pictures.

_Surprise! I was going to wait until you guys had gotten together, but this is much better! I wonder if anything interesting will happen…Oh and if you’re wondering, the measurements are quite accurate, I checked._

Severin’s face turned to a scowl, he pushed Richard against the wall. He grabbed the lamp that used to be on the desk and threw it at the wall, close to Richard’s face. Richard ducked form another flying object, one of his books. Severin grabbed ‘Grimm’s Book of Fairytales’ and threw it at the small boy, hitting his shoulder. Richard let out a whimper as it made contact, surely bruising him, and curled up on the floor as he was continuously battered by the many objects that were being thrown.

_I didn’t think it would get this intense!_

“P-Please stop! I-I didn’t do i-it! I didn’t d-do anything!” Richard protested. Suddenly large hands were all over him. He couldn’t tell what they were doing. They pulled him up and latched around his neck. Severin’s eyes burned with hatred and passion. Did his new roommate like this? Richard’s brain slowly began to shut down. His vision went blurry, his head felt like it was about to explode.

“Severin! What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing!?” Shouted a loud gravelly voice. Like an obedient puppy, Severin let go of Richard’s neck.

“We were playing…” Severin sat down on the bed as Richard gasped for air. He was doubled over, coughing and clutching his throat. The other Moran entered the room, inspecting Richard.

“I’ve already had to deal with you once today, boy. I don’t want to have to be your personal body guard…” Sebastian hissed. He helped up Richard as he continued to cough and wheeze. Severin stomped out of the room, slamming the door as he exited. Now it was just Richard and Sebastian. Sebastian left seconds after Severin did, not saying a word. Richard just crawled over to his bed, and laid down. His throat burned and was raw. Roommates probably weren’t the best idea.

There was a knock on the door, just as Richard was about to get up. “H-Hello?” Squeaked Molly. Richard’s eyes flew open, Molly was standing in the door way cautiously.

“Oh my god, Molly! I’m so sorry about what happened! I-I, I mean Jim was in control! There was nothing I could do!” Richard jumped out of his bed and walked up to Molly. Her arm was in a sling, stiches in her forehead, and quite a few cuts and bruises. Molly nodded, her face was a sickish green.

“I-I-I know you d-d-didn’t mean i-it.” A small smile tugged at her lips. She was so happy to see her Richard doing better. She always thought of Richard as hers in a motherly way. She knew that Richard would never like her in an intimate, boyfriend girlfriend kind of way, considering she already knew that he was gay. He didn't even need to come out to her. He hadn't even come out yet.

They just sat there for a couple minutes in silence. Soaking it all in that they were both okay. Richard would shuffle slightly, then Molly would also shuffle. Like a small, silly game of copying each other. After a while of just sitting Jim had struck up a conversation.

_So, Bunny ol’ boy! Have you learned your lesson? Always do what Jimmy says, okay?_

Richard nodded, just enough so no one could tell.

_Good. Now, will we have to make any rules about you and Molly? She’s not a threat so I think she’s fine. I checked out Dr. Watson and he isn’t a threat. Sherlock, Severin, Wilkes, Anderson, and some other people still need to pass the test of ‘friendship.’_

Richard was satisfied about not having to worry about Dr. Watson again. Molly was never on the ‘no go’ list. He let out a sigh and turned to Molly. “Molly, I’m hungry. Want to go get some lunch?” Molly’s face burned a bright flash of pink, then died back down to the regular pail color. She shook her head, and left. Richard rolled his eyes and left his room, headed towards the cafeteria.

Once he got there it was around, nine o’clock. It was dark outside and there was barely a person in sight. One of the cafeteria ladies, Mrs. Hudson, was still awake. She was waiting around behind the counter, as if just for Richard. “Hello, Richie. I knew you hadn’t eaten in a while so I kept some food for you, for when you decided to come of your room.” She handed him a plastic tray with some food on it. It wasn’t much, but it was something. On the tray was some mashed potatoes, green beans, and a slice of bread.

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson,” Richard nodded in acknowledgement. He quickly stepped over to a table and sat down. He grab a fork that was resting on his tray and quickly scarfed down the slightly cold meal. He didn’t even need his fork.

“Careful there, wolf boy,” chuckled a hoarse voice. Richard snapped his head around to see Nurse Mary. She had crutches and a few scrapes and bruises just like Molly.

“Nurse!” Richard jumped up from the bench and banged his knee and part of his thigh on the table. He let out a yelp and a small hiss as he sat back down and grabbed his leg. Nurse Mary just tsked quietly, then hobbled over to his aid. “I-I’m sorry about the damage…” Richard mumbled as she sat on the bench next to Richard.

“It is fine, it’s not the worst thing you’ve done. Remember when you got into the kitchen and almost set this whole place on fire?” She asked with a hint of regret.

Richard let out an awkward chuckle, “Yeah, at least we got to have pizza that day. Considering all the stuff in the kitchen was burnt.”

“That was hard to clean up,” She scolded. Richard flinched at the tone of her voice.

_Well then! You know what we’re doing tomorrow? We’re going to cook lunch!_

Richard let out a whine and cupped his hands over his ears. Nurse Mary looked at him with sympathy and gently grabbed hold of his elbow. He got up reluctantly. She grabbed her crutches with her other hand and began to walk him to his room. She walked him down hall after hall, until they finally got to his room. “Th-Thanks, Nurse,” He stammered. He entered his room quietly and found Severin asleep in his bed. Nurse Mary had already hobbled down the hall and Richard didn't want to call her back. 

Richard just sighed and went to the bathroom for a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short! I'll be able to work on it more so the next chapter should come soon!

Richard looked around the bathroom before entering, not wanting to walk into one of Severin’s friends. Not that he knew if he had any friends. “Richie~!” He heard a voice sing. Richard rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

“Really, Jim?” He sighed and pulled of his shirt insipidly. Jim let out a low growl of approval. “S-Stop looking. You’re m-making me uncomfortable.”

“Oh, well sorry for being so interested.” He scoffed and strode towards Richard. “I’m tangible now, you can touch me if you’d like. I’m finding it really fun like this! I’m surprised I hadn’t figured this out years ago.” Jim was running his hands over anything he could reach, including Richard.

“Jim! Control yourself. I just want to take a shower and then go to bed.” He scorned. He continued to strip himself of his clothes until he was down to his trousers.

“Where are you going to sleep if your bed is already occupied? Are you going to,” Jim smirked and leered at Richard, “sleep with him?”

Richard’s face burned a bright crimson as he turned on the shower, letting it warm up. “W-Well, No! I-I’ll sleep at m-my desk.” Although this would most likely lead to unbearable back pain in the morning, it was probably worth the risk. Jim watched closely and whistled as Richard slid off his trousers.

“Need any help there, Bunny?” Jim walked over to the shower and leaned on the wall beside it. Richard tried to cover himself as best he could, stepping into the lukewarm stream of water. He wet his hair and grabbed some shampoo from the floor. He did his normal routine of washing his hair, then his body, then just relaxing for a bit.

Richard turned to face the water, wetting his face. He let it patter onto his neck, then flow down his body. Jim just watched, his eyes fixed on Richard’s body. “I find it funny how I’ve seen you like this for years, but there is something special about being able to get a different perspective.” Richard let out a small puff of air, tired of Jim’s stupid advances.

“Hurry up, honey, people will get suspicious about you and your noises in the shower!” Jim sang as he masked his face with a fake pout. It’s not like the first time they had talked in the shower, Jim was just being a…a…Radish. Yes, radish is a good word.

“Oh, sweetie, don’t try to hide your thoughts from me,” Jim tsked. “If you’re going to call me any name just say it, just…Radish? Really? Is your vocabulary that limited?” Jim strode out of the bathroom as Richard turned off the water.

Richard got dressed quickly, afraid of Jim returning to still see him partially naked. When he went back into the main room Severin was still asleep, as Richard had hoped. He quietly sat down at his desk and crossed his arms so he could use them as a pillow. He sighed, cracked his neck, and rested his head on his arms.

“Goodnight, Richie,” Jim cooed. He was sitting on the desk and running his fingers through Richard’s hair. Richard let out a small noise that resembled a tired kitten. Jim just chuckled and let Richard go to sleep without any more disruptions.

 

“Psst…Richard…Psst…!” Richard rubbed his eyes sleepily. Jim was tapping his back excitedly. "Honey wake up! We'll have to cook lunch some other day! Look out the window!" Richard rubbed his eyes again, his eyes adjusting to the light coming through the window right in front of him. Almost as soon as he could make out what Jim was so excited about Richard smiled.  
"Snow," Richard purred softly. "I wonder if we'll be allowed to go outside. I hope so." Jim squealed happily. The first snowfall of this Winter, Jim's favorite season. "This day can't get any better." Richard got up and saw that Severin was gone. Perfect. 

"Come on, Richie! Let's see if we can go outside!" Jim pestered, eventually getting Richard dressed. They approached the door when Richard noticed a small note on the floor. He picked it up without overthinking it, he had received notes like this a lot. Jim just groaned, "What is it about now?" Richard opened it up, skimming over the words. His eyes widened and he read the note again. And again. And again. And again. "What is it?" Jim walked over to Richard and looked over his shoulder, reading the note. "Oh my god..."

 

Dear Richard,  
Your brother, James Moriarty, is here for a visit.

Richard bolted out of the room. He'd never had a visit since he was put in here. A Cheshire-cat grin spread across his face. "I have a visitor!" He laughed manically, darting past everyone in the halls. As soon as he had reached the cafeteria he realized he didn't know what to do if he had a visitor. He didn't even know where to go.  
"Go ask Mary, I'm sure she'll tell you," Jim interjected. Richard nodded in agreement. He caught his breath and walked around, searching for Nurse Mary.   
"Oi! Richard!" It was Guard Sebastian. He marched over to Richard. "I'm sure you got the note, follow me." With those words Richard was on his way to seeing family. The only one (Other than Jim) that he really cared about. 

 

Hall after hall after hall after hall. Richard didn't even know that some of these halls existed. It felt like it took mere seconds to reach the 'Visitation Room.' The door was already opened. It looked like the room they questioned him in when he first got here.

 

"So, Richard, what was it like at home?" The Nurse asked. Richard had just arrived at this strange new place. 

"Okay," Richard sighed. There was a small window to Richard's left. He looked out the window, it was still dark out. 

"Did anyone hurt you?" The Nurse urged. She was tired and obviously didn't really care about any of this.

"Mhm," Richard replied nonchalantly. The Nurse looked up and gave him a questioning look, ass if to ask 'Who?' "My da, James, and Jim sometimes."

"Who is James?" She went back to her clipboard, jotting down notes. 

"My older brother. He sometimes hits me, but not as bad as Da." Richard yawned. The police had brought him here earlier than when he usually woke up.

"You told the Policeman that sometimes James touched you, is that right?" Richard just nodded. "How and where?" Richard thought for a bit.

"He doesn't really touch me. He just sometimes puts his willy in my bum to help me get to sleep. Da makes him do it most of the time. When Da does it to me he makes me cry. It burns sometimes." Richard just stared out the window. Jim yammered on inside his head. "Are you going to make Jim be quiet?" Richard yawned again, he just wanted to get to sleep.

The Nurse closed her pen and smiled, "We'll try."

 

"How did you like that flashback?" Jim sighed dreamily. Jim had also missed James. Richard just walked into the room, pulling out a chair from the table. There was a beeping noise coming from the other side of the room. A door on the opposite side of the room opened and there he was. James. His James. Their James. 

"Hey, Richie," James tried to hold back his tears as best he could. Richard just stared, it was him. He hadn't disappeared like he did in his dreams. Richard slowly stood up, reaching out to touch James' chest. Before his fingers could even graze the material of his shirt, a large, calloused hand grabbed his. Richard was quickly pulled into a rough hug. Without even thinking, he wrapped his arms around the broad frame of James.

"Hey Jammies, I missed you," Richard purred James' nickname loudly. James stiffened, then relaxed. He finally let Richard go, sitting across from him.

"So, have they helped you any?" James smiled eagerly. Richard knew that they hadn't, but he nodded anyway. "Is he gone? Is Jim gone?"James' face became a bit more serious, but not by much.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked. He knew that he meant Jim, but he didn't want to say 'no' right away. 

"Jim, is Jim gone?" James reached his hand out across the table and grabbed Richard's hands. The two guards outside the door turned to look inside, to make sure everything was okay.

"That dolt! If I could physically hurt him his blood would be all over the walls right now!" Jim hissed. Richard's vision faltered slightly, probably from excitement, so he paid no mind to it. 

"N-No..." Richard mumbled, hoping that James wouldn't hear. James did, he just shook his head sadly.

"Richard, uhm..." James looked around. He rubbed his jaw, "Ji-Jim is, uh, Jim's d-" James sighed and closed his eyes, as if it pained him. "Jim is dead, Richard. Don't you remember?" Actually, Richard remembered quite vividly. 

 

Someone was at their house, Jim and Richard were playing outside. Da had to put on a good look so they took advantage of everything. They ran around outside while father talked to the man and woman inside. "Come on, Bunny! If we make a run for it now we won't have to be hit around anymore!" Jim continued to pester Richard with this. 

James was outside too, he was sitting on the front porch. He watched the boys play and smiled. They had played pirates, explorers, dragons, princes and kings (According to Jim he was the King and Richard was his Prince). 

Then, the people started to leave. Jim looked at Richard, pleading. "Please, Richie. Please come with me." Richard wanted to go, he really did. He didn't want to leaves James, though.   
"Ju-J-Jus-Just-Just l-l-et me g-go-go ge-get Ja-Jam-Ja-" Richard stuttered quickly. Well, as quickly as he could. Jim just glared at Richard, then turned his back to him.

"Fine, I'll go myself!" Jim huffed, stepped into the road, and... He was gone. He was replaced by a giant red truck. Richard didn't understand what happened and he went over to Jim. Jim was lying in the road, just a couple feet away from the truck. James screamed and came running over. The people in the truck jumped out and ran over to Richard. Richard poked Jim's limp hand. 

There was a blur of noises. The only noise that Richard noticed was Jim's shallow breathing. "Bunny, run." Jim rasped. His breath stopped and to Richard so did the world. Everything slowed. The sirens mixed with the birds chirping. James' screaming and crying mixed with wind. Richard grabbed hold of Jim's cold hand and shook it. He was about to say "I will run, I'll run with you. Forever and ever." He couldn't. He was pushed to the side by James and some people dressed in uniforms. Jim had blood spilling from his nose, so Richard reached into his pocket and grabbed a tissue. 

"I-I kno-know w-w-wh-what to d-d-o." Richard pushed through everyone and he wiped the blood from Jim's nose.   
"Richie? I feel sick..." Jim tumbled down from the steps of the house and looked around. Richard looked at the ground where he thought Jim was. He arched an eyebrow, like James sometime did. "I'm fine, Bunny, I'm still here." Jim hugged Richard tightly and looked at the other Jim on the ground.

 

The room was filled with a reddish mist as Richard put his head in his hands. "Th-That's not how i-it wor-works!" Richard slammed his hand down on the table. "You don't think I know that!? I have tried everything! They've given up on me! You've given up on me! Jim's given up on me! I've given up on me!" Richard stood up quickly, lunging at James' shirt collar.


	6. Cabins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' visit took an unexpected turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The * means notes

The guards from outside rushed in as Richard grabbed James' collar. James, whom was much stronger than Richard, grabbed Richard's forearms. He pulled Richard toward him and pushed his arms onto the table. Richard put his head down as James let go of his grip. The guards saw that James could fend for himself and left. Richard sat back in his chair as he sniffed back tears of frustration. 

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay? In a couple days, maybe today, I'll get you..." James whispered, looking around.

The reddish mist thickened as Jim entered the scene once more. "Out? Like home? What about Da, Richard? What about police? What about Sherly? What about Severin? What about..." Jim named off more and more things and people. 

"J-James, I don't f-feel too good," Richard put his head back on the table as the reddish mist became more like a wall. James had disappeared. Maybe he had passed out...Just maybe he could talk to Jim.

"Jim, Why can't you just leave me alone!?" Richard cried. He could feel someone touching him, but he couldn't see them. He grabbed at whoever was touching him and dug his nails into its skin. More people were touching him, roughly. "Jim! Jim! Help me!" Jim stood in front of Richard, hand out stretched. 

"I'll help you, if you help me. We have to get out of here this time. This Time, you have to run with me. We don't have to get James now, James will get us." Jim reached his hand forward even more. Richard reached out for it, people still seemed to push him down, but it didn't seem to affect his movements. The pressure on top of Richard seemed to build as he pushed the off whatever was causing the pain. 

Richard grabbed Jim's hand and stood up, but right then the red mist disappeared as he was tackled to the floor roughly. James was on top of him long with the two guards behind James, pointing at Richard with some sort of taser. James appeared to have been bitten and punched, as did the guards. James was straddling him, holding his wrists above his head.

Richard was about to say something when James let go of his wrists for a quick second, transferring them both into one hand. He gripped them tight enough to make Richard wince and mewl. James lifted his fist and swung it, making contact with Richard's left temple. Richard, for who-knows-what-time for the only-God-knows day in a row, blacked out.

 

Richard blinked back the bright light that was forcing it's way through his eyelids. The sound of birds crept through the silence. Richard opened his eyes slowly, shielding them with his hand. It took a while for his eyes to adjust, but when they finally did he was able to scan the room. 

It was smaller than he thought. He was in a small, but comfortable, full* bed. It had random blankets scattered about on it. There weren't any windows but there was a desk by the wall and a wardrobe. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. The door was less than three meters away and Richard could smell something wafting through the opening.

"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'..." James was singing as he cooked whatever it was that he was making. It smelled like, like, pancakes? Waffles? Bacon? Richard could tell there was bacon but other than that he was oblivious to what everything else was. 

Richard swung his feet lazily over the side of the bed. This had to be a dream... Okay, the five senses trick Nurse Mary and Doctor Watson taught him. Five things he can see...

"Okay, my hand that has my five fingers, my foot with five toes, the blankets on the bed, so that is only three..." Richard mumbled to himself, "The desk and the chair by the desk. There, five." After finding those five things he ran his hands over the bed. "Four things I can feel. The bed, my skin," He stood up, "the floor and my hair." He ruffled his hair and sat back down on the bed. "Three things I can hear. The birds, my voice, and James singing. Easy. Two things I can smell." Richard looked around for something he could smell. "The bacon and...uhm..." Richard crawled across the bed to one of the blankets and curled up in it, surrounding himself in the smell. "A blanket. Now describe one of the smells..." Richard thought a bit. How do you describe the smell of a blanket? Does 'cuddly' count as a smell? "It smells like uhm...sweat, fire smoke, cigarette smoke, cologne and uhm..." There was one more smell that Richard couldn't think of. It was right on the tip of his tongue... "James. It smells like James. Lastly, one thing I can taste..." There was nothing in the room that Richard could taste or was willing to taste.

"Hey Richie, Buddy!" The door burst open. James sauntered into to room and picked up Richard, carrying him out of the room to the large dining area. Taste. Taste. Not food. Food doesn't count because your brain knows what foods taste like... so... "Jesus, Richard!" James dropped him and wiped his neck. "Did you just lick me!?" Richard curled into a ball, expecting to be beaten like the old times. Instead, He felt someone picking him. "Richie, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I got you out of that terrible place. You're safe now, you're gonna live with me from now on. Okay? Would you like that?" James soothed. Richard nodded and he was carried into a different room. 

This room was a large living area with a couch, a telly, and a large front window. James set him down on the couch and handed him a plate of pancakes, eggs, and of course, bacon. Richard looked up at James cautiously, then he looked back down at the plate. "Ah yes! I almost forgot!" James sprinted out of the room and into the kitchen. He opened a drawer and pulled out a fork and a small bottle. He walked back to Richard and handed him the fork, then he went back to the kitchen. Richard held the fork in his hand with a confused look on his face.

"Oh my god, Richie...We're out. We're finally out..." Jim looked out one of the windows in awe. It looked like a large forest outside. Snow coated the trees and the ground. Richard quickly shoveled the delicious breakfast into his mouth, then went into the kitchen to find James. James was at the counter pouring this powder into a glass of... What was that? It looked like Coke but it also looked like tea and coffee at the same time. Richard went back into the sitting room and waited. A little bit later James came back with the cup. The cup was steaming, maybe it was hot cocoa? No, it couldn't be.

"Here, Richie, drink this. Then we can go outside," James shoved the cup into Richard's hands as Jim stared suspiciously. Richard looked up at James as he put the warm cup to his lips. "Go on, it's one of my concoctions." James lifted the bottom of the cup, forcing Richard to drink it so he wouldn't spill it. 

Richard cleared his throat, fighting his gag reflex. "Wh-What was that-t?" He coughed as James took the cup and went over to a closet. He pulled out a...a leash? 

"Come on, Richie, it's time to go outside!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A full sized bed is a bed size. You can find picture of them on google. Also, today was the last day of school and I know one of my friends reads this fic so, Have a good summer Emily K.!


	7. URGENT: Author's Note

So.... I'm not really into this fanfic anymore so it won't be updated often.

It will still be updated, but the chapters won't be consistent in any way.

I'll try to update every 4 months or so (Unless this fic somehow becomes really popular even though it's terribly written). 

 

Thanks for your support!


	8. Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard endures his first day with James.
> 
>  
> 
> I was literally just messing around on my tablet and this was the result...
> 
> Enjoy...?

"I-It looks a bit c-cold outside, mayb-be later?" Richard cuddled up against the couch, trying to look tired and cold. Maybe James would let him off the hook if he acted crazier than he really was. Maybe, just maybe he could esc-

"Oh come on! You used to love going outside! I even have some spare coats you can wear!" James grabbed Richard roughly and forced a collar around his neck. Richard would have tried to fight back, but he decided it would be best if he didn't. James then added the leash and tugged on it to make sure it was secure. Richard jolted to the side, almost running into James.

Richard reluctantly put on a coat and let James lead him outside. The snow was dry and thick. James closed the door behind him as he added a hat to his head. Richard's feet burned against the cold snow. He was about to say something about shoes but James pulled him along. "How do you like it, Richie? I bought this cabin just for you and me!" James tugged on the leash again, trying to get Richard's attention.

"It l-lo-looks ni-ce... c-can we go b-ba-ack in?" Richard shivered, nodding towards his bare feet. James groaned and started walking back to the front door. 

"Fine, but when we get in you need take a bath," James smiled mischievously as he bounded up the steps of the small cabin. Richard didn't notice, but smiled at the thought of a warm bath. He hummed happily as James opened the door and pulled him inside. "The bathroom is the door in the kitchen."

Richard had to fight the urge to sprint there, so he walked as fast as he could without seeming suspicious. When he got inside the bathroom he saw it was quite nice. It had a separate bath and shower, a toilet in the corner, and a mirror and sink counter. Richard turned on the bath and let warm water start to fill the tub. He turned around to lock the door when he noticed something. There was no lock on the door. "That's a bit... weird." Richard furrowed his brows. "James! How do you lock the bathroom door?" 

James sprinted over even though it wasn't very far away. "Oh, there is no lock. It's just incase something happens in there so I don't have to pick the lock." James stepped into the bathroom and turned off the warm water in the tub. He drained it all and started to fill it with cold water. 

"Uhm, James? What are you doing?" Richard shuffled around awkwardly. He was about to ask again when James grapped his shirt collar roughly and pushed him into the bath, water splashing out the sides. Jim howled with laughter.

Richard tried to jump out of the bath, considering he hadn't even gotten undressed and the water was freezing. James scowled and pushed Richard's head all the way under the water. "You left me!" James roared as he seized Richard's neck. He kept pushing, forcing Richard to stay underwater while unintentionally choking him. 

Richard was trying to grab at the sides of the bath to pull himself up, but it was no use, James was much too strong. "You left me to help yourself, you selfish bitch!"

Jim stopped laughing and he was yelling at Richard to kick James, since his legs were flailing outside the bath. Richard opened his eyes and saw James above him with a psychotic glower. 

He tried to scream, but his voice was muffled by the water and he just choked on the water and coughed, making the situation much much worse. Richard suddenly got an idea, maybe he could splash out all the water so he could get free. He started flailing more violently with the intention of getting freed from the waters' grasp. This was it, he was going to die.

James let out an angry growl. Saliva was flying from his mouth as he continued to scream abuse at Richard. Most of the water had been emptied from the tub and Richard was realizing that he needed a new plan, and quick. His vision was blurring at the sides and his hearing was getting even more distorted by the second. The only voice that he could hear clearly was Jim's. It was as if it was being transmitted to the center of his head. "Come on, Richard! Fight back! Try to get his hands off of you! Or you could lay there and see what happens... but I would go with the first option." Richard wrapped his fingers around James' hands and began tugging and pulling at them. It wasn't working, James just tightened his grip everytime Richard tried to pry his hands away. He decided to try option 2 and he just laid limp in the tub, which was hard to do. He wanted to move and struggle, his lungs were burning and his throat was being crushed. He let his eyes close and he laid still. He noticed James' grip loosened significantly and he stopped forcing him under the water. He even raised him up a bit, Richard could feel air on the tip of his nose.

James smiled and released Richard from his death grip. "That didn't take as long as I thought. I wonder if it worked," He lifted Richard's face all the way out of the water. It took all of his strength to not gasp for breath and try to run. He just breathed in and out as softly as he could. 

James picked him up, hooking his arms under Richard's legs and neck. It already seemed to be getting a purple-yellow bruise that might need a little treatment. Richard kept breathing softly until his throat started to feel fuzzy as if stuffed with soft barbed wire. He gasped and let out a raspy cough, sending small ruddy droplets all around him and even some trickling down his chin. That couldn't be good. He opened his eyes weakly to see James smiling down at him. "I'll get you fixed right up, better than those so called Doctors."

Richard whimpered quietly, he curled his body closer together and stuffed his head in James' shoulder. "I want to go home." He squeaked.

"You are home!" James tried to stay cheery but his frown was overpowering. He carried him to the bedroom and laid him down. "Just go to sleep and when you wake up I'll take care of your neck."

Richard tried to breath shallowly but it hurt too much and not enough air was enter into him. He just pulled up a blanket and wrapped himself in it. He breathed in a way that didn't hurt (much) but it was loud and obnoxious. He didn't care anymore, all he wanted was sleep.

 

Richard felt something in front of him, wrapped around him in a way, holding him. It was nice and Richard curled up a little more. He knew it was a person, so it had to be James. Who else could it be? Richard heard chuckling and heavy breathing. Richard started to wake up a bit more when he heard James muttering something. He noticed the way James kept shifting and moving, his head on Richard's shoulder. Richard wet his lips, getting ready to say something when he noticed movement down by his crotch. He was tempted to grind against the friction but he decided it would be better if he didn't. James growled lustful as he continued shifting. Richard, realising what was going on, began to try a wriggle away without alarming James. It was obvious that Richard's plan wouldn't work.

“Come on, you little slut,” James moaned as he gripped Richard with his free hand. He continued to palm his erection, squeezing tighter and tighter with his hand that rested on Richard. He came to a halt with a shuddery (Surprisingly quiet) moan.

 

Richard was in for a lot more trouble than he originally thought.


End file.
